This invention relates to a blast shelter and more particularly to a personal blast shelter capable of providing improved protection during and after the detonation of nuclear weapons and other disasters.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,334 issued on Apr. 28, 1987 I describe such a shelter capable of producing survival for its occupants during and after one or more nuclear blasts regardless of where detonation takes place except if the shelter is within or close to the crater formed by a surface blast. Such a shelter is capable of withstanding large doses of neutron and gamma radiation, ground shock, and substantial over pressures, as well as a variety of other conditions, both short and long term, enumerated in my patent.